Stranded: A Ninjago Story
by TLFScarheart12
Summary: Requested by Hannah. Kai is injured during a fight and he and Zane are stranded in the Cave Zane rested in after falling into a river see Tale of Zane Now Zane must try to get what they need to survive as well as care for his injured friend and dragon.
1. Chapter 1: Fires of Destruction

Kai looked up as the sky darkened. Just moments ago the Sun had been shining brightly on the dojo. Now there were thick blackish-grey clouds. Either a storm was coming or...Kai shook his head. he didn't want to think of the other possibility.

Kai looked to his follow ninjas. They all had noticed the sudden coverage too. They were probably all thinking the same as he was. But only one of them would know for certain.

"Well, Zane," said Kai breaking the silence, "What do you think? Storm or something worse?"

"Worse," Zane replied morbidly as he removed his mask, "I sense that they are signs of Lord Garmadon's coming. And Sensei won't be back for a few more days."

"Look like were facing Lord Garmadon on our own this time," said Jay, "well except for the dragons of course. I mean they're meant to help us guard the four treasures. I always wondered how..."

"I think," said Cole breaking him off, "That we should head inside and guard the 4 golden weapons."

The others agreed and headed inside. Each of them took the weapon destined to them. Kai got his golden Katana which held the power of fire. Jay had golden nunchucks with the power of lightning. Cole had a golden scythe with the power of earth. Zane had shurikens with the power of ice. Along with that they had each tamed a dragon also relating to the element of their weapon.

"What about at night?" Jay asked, "I don't know about you but I'll never impress Nia unless I get my beauty sleep."

Kai couldn't help but laugh at that. Something about Jay having a crush on his sister always amused him. perhaps it was the fact that the one thing that had attracted him at first was that she liked the color blue.

He finally stopped laughing enough to say, "Jay, I'm sure she'll understand, but your right we probably will have to do nights in shifts."

"I'm not sure if that's safe," said Zane, "the 4 weapons are dangerous when brought together. one person guarding them puts a risk for that forwards. That's why Sensei separated them when his brother betrayed him."

"We'll take shifts of two then. Kai and Zane will take the first shift. Jay and I will take the second. Agreed?" Cole asked.

The ninjas all agreed and prepared for the night ahead.

That night Kai and Zane sat at their stations. Kai guarding the katana and scythe and Zane guarding the shurikens and nunchucks.

Jay walked up to them and handed them two bowls of seasoned rice.

"Just incase you two get hungry. You'll be here for a while," he explained.

Kai nodded, "Thanks, Jay. Good night."

"Good night!" Jay replied heading to his room.

Hours later Kai and Zane turned quickly to the sound of foot prints. There were 3 skeletons going for the weapons.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Kai grabbing his own Katana. He had yelled hoping to alert the others.

One of the skeletons grabbed the Golden Katana and let out a ball of fire too quick for Kai to dodge. It hit his side and pushed him through the wall. Kai came to rest at the edge of the mountain cliff.

The Skeleton raised the Katana preparing to launch another fireball at Zane, when Cole kicked the skeleton with both feet.

"Thanks," said Zane attacking another skeleton with his regular shurikens. There was not enough room to safely use Spinjitsu.

Jay joined the fight milliseconds later his nunchucks swinging furiously. a skeleton ran at him with a spear. Jay quickly side stepped and used his nunchucks to knock the weapon out of his enemy's boney hands.

The Spear went flying through the hole the ball of fire had made and landed in a weak spot in the rocks near where Kai lay.

Suddenly Zane felt a strong Sense of danger. He turned to his fallen friend and saw the crack made by the spear widen. The cliff edge was going to break off taking Kai with it!


	2. Chapter 2: The Cave From Before

Zane quickly whistled bringing forth the four dragons. Zane grabbed the Shurikens of ice and mounted his.

"I'll save Kai! You two keep protecting the weapons!" he called.

At that moment the cliff gave out and Kai plummeted!

Zane wasted no time and having his dragon jump after Kai. Faster and faster it dove down the mountain side. Zane had to hold with all his might to keep himself from slipping off behind the beast. Finally it did a tight swoop. Zanes stomach lurched but The dragon had managed to catch an unconscious Kai on Zanes lap.

Zane could now see the extent of Kai's injuries. his suit had protected him from anything too serious. But some of it had burnt off revealing first degree burns on his side and face. The back of his head was also bleeding from crashing through the wall.

The dragon soared up back towards the battle at the dojo. Upon breaching the top of the mountain though several shurikens tore into the wing of the dragon of ice. It roared in pain and flapped furiously but was unable to land back on the mountain. Zane watched in despair as the dojo went from view.

The dragon was smart though. Gathering as much wind as it could with its damaged wing it glided along side the river.

Where is it taking us? Zane wondered frantically.

Finally the dragon extended his legs and landed. *Zane got himself and kain off the dragons back. He went to help with its wing but the dragon was already tending it.

Zane looked around trying again to figure out where they had landed. He saw two large rocks jutting out of the water and at once he knew. This was where Jay and Cole had found him when he had fallen into the river. The cave they had taken shelter in was not far. Zane could take Kai there.

Gently he lifted Kai onto his back and made his way done the step bank and towards the cave with Kai on his back.

When the finally got to the cave Zane lay Kai on the same flat rock.

Kai groaned. He was in deep pain. it was as if the top of the skin wanted to come off. e back of his head also had a stabbing pain. He opened his eyes and saw Zane removes his mask. Zane looked tired out and a little worried.

"Zane...what happened...where are we?" he mumbled though his pain.

"We were attacked by skeletons after the 4 weapons. You got hurt," Zane answered, "We're in the cave that me and the others found when I was sick. We can't go back now."

"Why not?" Kai asked.

"My dragon can't fly and you shouldn't move." Zane replied.

"What are you talking about! I can move just fine!" Kai exclaimed.

He then tried to sit up but his burns side seared with pain and he had to lay down again.

"Or maybe not..." he admitted.

Zane got out the golden shurikens and took off Kai's top and mask. HE could not safely use their power but they were chilled to the touch do to their element. He gently used them to cool Kai's burns.

Kai fell asleep once Zane had cooled his burns enough for them to stop hurting.

Zane sighed an put his top an mask back on. He then curled up on the other side of the cave and fell asleep. After all he would have a long day tomorrow if he and Kai were going to survive until either his dragon's wing healed or his friends found them.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning in the Cave

The next morning Zane woke to a sky still dark with clouds. The other ninjas were still battling Lord Garmadon. His sixth sense alone told him they had not been beaten.

He yawned and sat up looking over at his injured friend. Kai was still fast asleep and seemed relativly free of pain.  
>silently Zane stood and left the cave leaving his normal shurikens to let Kai know he would be back. He first climbed up to his dragon.<p>

"Good morning," he said gently, "Does your wing feel any better?"

The dragon wined a little to express its pain.

"Don't try to fly on it then. But guard the cave with your breath. Kai is in there and he can't defend himself in his condition," Zane requested.

The dragon nodded and shifted around so if someone other than a trusted ally tried to enter the cave it would be in direct line of fire the the dragon's icy breath.

"Thanks," said Zane.

With that he made his way down the steep bank. The opposite side of the river was full of trees. Zane knew he'd find fire wood and possibly edible fruits there. The river could give fish for meat.

As he reached the lower bank he pondered how to get across. one wrong move and he'd be sweapt into the river, which moved to fast for him to get out safely.

Zane then heard a roar from above. He looked up to see his dragon breathe onto the river creating a bridge of ice. Zane waved a thanks to him and crossed.

Meanwhile Kai awoke. The first thing he knew was that he was sore. Especially the side that had been hit with the fire ball. The second thing he knew was that he was hungry. He could murder a helping of rice and miso. The third thing he knew was Zane wasn't there. But he'd left his shurikens. He'd be back.

Kai sighed and edged carefully to the cave wall so he could sit up. He tried to remember how he had gotten here. The last thing he could remember before wakening up here was going through the dojo wall. Kai realized he was lucky he didn't end up more injured than he had.

At that moment Zane returned.

"Good you're awake," he said smiling, "Do you feel any better?"

"A bit I guess," said Kai, "Still don't think I can move too much."

"Then don't. Just take it easy," Zane advised.

Zane then lit a fire and peeled 2 Iyokan he had found. He handed one of them to Kai and the two ate them for breakfast.

"How do you think the other's are doing?" Kai asked looking at the still dark skies.

"They are still fighting. That's all I know," Zane replied, "I suspect the battle has gone off and on."

"We should be helping them," said Kai trying to stand.

He stopped when Zane put his hand up.

"We have the golden shuriken. The enemy can not win," He assured him, "even if we did catch up you can't fight if you can barely move."

Kai was forced to agree with this. He sighed and laid back wishing he could be helping. He yawned and his eyelids grew heavy.

"Why am I so tired?" he mumbled.

"Your using all your strength to heal. plus we were up late last night. Sleep if you need to. The cave is guarded," Zane replied.

Kai nodded and closed his eyes. It occurred to him he could ask Zane how he had gotten here from the dojo, but he fell asleep before he could.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rescue

Zane managed to catch some fish for dinner. Kai edged himself over to the fire and used his good hand to turn the spit.

When seeing the concerned face Zane had, he said, "Only one side of me got burnt, and I feel a lot better after resting all day. I can handle at least this."

Zane nodded allowing him to continue.

"Listen Zane," Kai continued "I really want to tha..."

Suddenly they heard Zane's dragon roar and felt a chill as it's icy breath came over the cave entrance.

"We're being attacked!" Said Zane standing.

Kai stood too and caught another concerned look from Zane.

"I can move a little so I can fight a little," he said.

Zane nodded and the two of them put on their masks.

Another icy breath poured down, but it did not stop some skeletons coming in. Kai and Zane attacked back in a fury of chops and kicks, Kai only using his good side.

Unfortunately one skeleton noticed. The skeleton though it's staff hitting Kai's bad leg knocking him off his feet. Kai fell hard and was in too much pain to get up.

"KAI!" Zane cried out before getting a foot to the face also knocking him to the ground.

The skeletons surrounded the two. neither could get up in time to save themselves or the other.

Suddenly, out of no where flew Jay, kicking three down at once as if they were bowling pins!

Cole stepped through the gap and helped the two to their feet.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"I am. Kai's not," Zane replied.

"I can fight though," Kai added joining the others again.

"Not enough room in here to do the tornado of creation, this will have to be done the hard way," said Jay.

"Kai, keep to the back since your injured," Cole added.

Soon the two bands met wit feet and hands flying. Slowly the ninja's began to notice that while they weren't bringing any Skeletons down, they were driving them out of the cave.

"Just get them as far as the mouth of the cave," Jay called out, "I have an idea!"

As soon as the ninja's managed to do as Jay said, he called out, "LIGHTNING BREATH NOW!" and pulled the other 3 back into the cave.

Jay's dragon, hovering above sent a blast of his breath knocking the skeletons in the the deep rushing river.

Kai groaned in pain and had to sit down then. He was smiling though. At last the clouds were clearing. They had won.

Cole come over and lifted Kai onto his back.

"Our dragons will help Zane's dragon. We need to get you back to the dojo and treat your burn," he told him.

Kai nodded and help on with his good arm. Cole quickly made his way up the mountain the other two close behind.

At the dojo waited Sensei Wu. He looked directly at Zane. "I did not see you join your fellow ninjas in the first battle," he said, "I ought to..."

"Sensei wait," Kai interrupted, climbing off of Cole's back.

He winced, but continued, "It's not his fault. I got injured when the skeletons first attacked. The only reason he wasn't there was because he stopped to help me. He brought the golden shurikens with him to make sure that the others had a chance. I...I don't remember exactly how we got in the cave they found us at but...I do know if Zane hadn't come I'd be dead right now. He shouldn't be punished for this."

Sensei looked at Kai gently, "Thank you for being honest Kai. It's noble of you to stand up for your friend like that. However, I was going to say, I ought to reward him for standing up and doing the right thing. Well done Zane. Even though you weren't at the first battle, you kept the weapons away and managed to help your fellow ninja. for now all of you rest. It's been a hard battle for all of you."

Sensei Wu stepped inside then leaving the four to discus what had happened.

"What was that about?" Cole laughed, "You just made Jay look as quiet as a mouse."

All four of them, even Jay himself, laughed at that.

"I couldn't let Sensei get the wrong idea about Zane," Kai said, "He saved my life I owe him at least that."

"You owe me nothing," said Zane, "I did what I had to do."

"Well I'm glad you two are safe. We were worried," said Jay patting both their backs.

Kai gave a sharp "OW" when Jay pat his though.

"I'm sorry," said Jay quickly taking his hand away.

"I think we'd better take care of that burn now," said Cole.

Footnote to Hannah:

Hello Hannah! Thank you for the idea. I really like writing stories where one friend takes care of another. P.S. Zane is my favorite ninja too!


End file.
